Yosuga no Sora Wiki
Yosuga no Sora '''(ヨスガノソラ, 'lit. "Sky of Connection") is a Japanese romance/drama adult visual novel developed by CUFFS ("Sphere"). The game was originally released for Windows PC on December 5, 2008. It was adapted into a serialized manga and a TV anime series, a fan disc titled Haruka na Sora was released later on October 24, 2009 which contains short scenarios such as Kozue and Yahiro routes.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yosuga_no_Sora Visual Novel Two twins - Haruka and Sora, are going back to their grandfather's house. The two visited this house many times when they were kids and they still remember it. A while ago, they lost their parents in a car accident and they decided to move and live at their grandfather's house.... Nao, their old friend, Ryouhei, his classmate, Akira, a miko at a neighboring shrine, Kazuha, Akira's close friend and Kozue, the class rep, welcome them. Nothing is changed. His good old memories and silent atmosphere heal his sadness.... However, his peaceful life gradually changes.... A secret promise made long time ago. A lost treasure. A real reason for moving to the town. Real feelings. The story now starts under the summer sun... Drama CD The game release of ''Yosuga no Sora was supplemented by several drama CDs made available to pre-ordering customers at select Japanese retailers. Manga Yosuga no Sora was adapted into a manga of the same title, serialized since the May issue of Kadokawa Shoten's Comp Ace magazine. The story is the same as the visual novel, however, some elements were removed and the main plot is centralized around Sora's romance with Haruka and their friendship with the other characters. Anime Yosuga no Sora was adapted into a 12-episode anime series that started airing on October 4, 2010. Each episode consists of a 22-minute feature segment and a 3-minute omake segment. The main plot of the anime is presented in a multi-arc branching format that independently tells the stories of Kazuha, Akira, Nao, and Sora while sharing certain common episodes. The title of each episode incorporates the names of the characters it concerns. The bonus segment focuses on Motoka's story, relying more extensively on humor and super deformed character designs. Each segment has its own ending credit sequence in each episode. At Episode 11, spoiler; you will saw some coitus. {coitus - sex} The first volume of the series was released by King Records for DVD and Blu-ray Disc formats on December 22, 2010, and the final fourth volume was released on March 26, 2011 with a limited edition Blu-ray Disc, including the stuffed toy strap of Sora Kasugano. Music The OST for the original game, with music composed by Manack, was released by Sphere on 27 February, 2009. The OST for the anime adaptation, with music composed by Manabu Miwa (Manack) and Bruno Wen-li, consists of both new compositions and newly-arranged versions of tracks from the original game. It was released on two CDs, subtitled "Arrange" and "New", accompanying the Japanese Blu-ray Disc release of the anime with volumes 1 and 3 respectively. Main Article:List of Yosuga no Sora Music. Latest activity Yosuga no Sora article on the Animanga Hub Category:Browse